The present invention relates to a torque-adjustment controller for use with a tool as a driving means, and more particularly to a torque-adjustment controller in which a stepped ring providing different head drops is used to change the degree of compression of a torque spring in the driving means so that the latter can be set to a predetermined proper torque to protect the workpiece under fabricating or assembling.
When an item, especially a precision equipment or machine, is assembled, different torques are required to work on workpieces or parts with different materials, such as plastic/plastic or plastic/metal, so as to protect the parts or workpieces from undesirable breaking due to improper torque of tool. With commonly used pneumatic or electric tools, it is usually difficult to have the output of the tool under good control, and will therefore, damage the parts or cause imcomplete assembly. When a drill press is used in drilling or tapping and an area of the workpiece with higher hardness is encountered, the tapper or drill bit might get broken. Therefore, it is desirable to have a way to keep proper driving torque of the tool to provide an optimal driving function.
For example, when a plastic plate is to be connected to a steel plate, the torque used to combine them is, of course, different from that required to combine two plastic plates or two steel plates. And, when using a driver to fasten something, the force applied through the driver by a man and by a woman shall be different in strength. In general assembly, it is really difficult for the operator to perceive what is the most suitable force to apply to the workpiece. When the force is too strong, it might cause the plastic plate to break; or reversely, when the force is too small, it might cause a loose assembly. To achieve good assembly, it is necessary for the fastening tool to provide proper torque to prevent the workpiece from breaking or future loosening.